Life is Like a Box of Chocolates
by ebineez01
Summary: Series of SG-1 drabbles. Inspired by TamraJagellovsk - we've decided to alternately challenge each other with Drabble prompts - the chapter names are the prompts.(Thanks to Tamara for the name idea) Anyone else who wants to throw out a prompt - fire away. But this is running in conjunction with my M rated Drabble series so the same prompt will be used there too.
1. Soap (Tamara)

Daniel sighed as the hot spray washed over him. Rubbing water out of his eyes he reached for the soap. "Shoot!" he mumbled, realising he'd forgotten it. Again. Turning his attention to the shower stall next to his, he stood on his toes and peered over the top to see Jack, his top half covered in shampoo. Quickly pushing back his curtain Daniel ducked around the dividing wall and snagged Jacks soap from its holder.

With a face full of shampoo Jack reached out and groped about for his soap only to find the holder empty. "Damn it Daniel!"


	2. Looks great on you Carter (Tamara)

"Hey," Jack greeted as he entered her lab.

"Hey," she replied softly.

He frowned. "Whats up?"

She looked down at her bench. "I dont know...its stupid really..."

"Carter?" he asked, drawing out her name.

"Its just...Doctor Carter...shes...well shes just so...female..."

Jacks frown deepened. "And?"

She shrugged. "And Im so... _'military'_...a tomboy..."

Jack couldnt help the small smirk that came to his lips.

"What!?" she demanded.

"I like the tomboy look..."

Her eyebrows rose. "You do?"

"Yeah...looks great on you Carter..."

The tinge of pink his words brought to her face looked even better.


	3. Come to heel (from Djenie)

Janet smiled as she watched 'bad-ass' Colonel Jack O'Neill with her daughter.

"You cant let him run off like that Cass," he admonished.

"But I dont want to hurt him Uncle Jack," the girl argued.

Jack scooped up the little dog and brought him back to Cassie, dropping down onto one knee. "You dont have to hurt him honey...you just have to let him know whos boss...get him to come to heel..."

Janet couldnt help chuckle at Jacks words thinking that General Hammond could benefit from these techniques when it came to a certain wayward Colonel.


	4. Payroll (from Mr Tamara)

Jack inspected the work and nodded once, handing over the cash. He wasnt convinced their little...arrangement would work at first...he had been wrong. Until...

"I want more money."

He shook his head. "That wasnt our agreement."

"Our agreement was made over a year ago, and things change. Think of it as inflation."

Jack barked out a laugh. "Inflation?"

She shrugged as she reached out and took two more notes from his hand. "Inflation, dirt money..."

"Dirt money! Really?"

"I clean your bins as well as mow your lawn remember," Cassie complained.

Jack had to give her that one.


	5. Bed rest (Tamara)

Jack winced as the diminutive doctor slid the needle into his friend.

"Im sorry Teal'c," Doctor Fraiser said as she pulled his shirt sleeve down.

Jack frowned. "How come you never apologise to me when youre jabbing away with those things?"

A sly little smile came to Janets lips as she revealed the much larger needle she was about to use on Jack. "Because you enjoy complaining about it so much?"

"Napoleonic Power Monger," Jack grumbled.

Knowing how much he hated being laid up Janet grinned. "You know I could also recommend some bed rest to go with it."


	6. Jewellery (Tamara)

It was SG-1s sixth anniversary as a team and Sam had insisted on cooking. Now the team was gathered around her table and she looked at them expectantly as they all took their first bite.

"Great, Sam," Daniel said picking up his water glass, Teal'c and the Colonel nodding their agreement.

Content that her guys were enjoying the food Sam bent her head to start her own meal. The guys all looked at each other eyebrows raised, Jack mouthing "wow" to the others.

"Ah, as nice as... _this_...is Carter," Jack began. "Next year, can I have jewellery?"


	7. Hurt and comfort (Tamara)

"Colonel, please...youre exhausted..."

Jack stopped and nearly fell into the punching bag, hugging it for a moment to keep his balance.

"I know youre upset Sir," she murmured as she watched him unwrap his hands. "But killing yourself wont bring Daniel back..."

She jumped as he suddenly turned and began punching the concrete wall behind him. Hard.

"Jack!" she sobbed as she grabbed at his shoulders begging him to stop, his hands already bloody, knuckles broken. He dropped to his knees and she fell to the floor beside him pulling him to her, relieved he allowed this small comfort.


End file.
